


【真幸/德幸】声色

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: 1. 三角关系（CP：真幸、德幸）2. 成人电影AU
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 三角关系（CP：真幸、德幸）  
> 2\. 成人电影AU

夏夜的海风微凉而湿润，悄悄地吹走白日的暑苦，点点星光漂浮在深邃的夜幕，喋喋不休地诉说着一个晴夜没有月亮的遗憾。

真田扎了一身深灰色浴衣，盘腿坐在软垫上，津津有味地翻阅着手里的浮世绘画集。

鼻间忽然传来一阵清新的马鞭草香气，紧接着便有一双手环上他的腰际，耳畔响起亲昵的呼喊：“弦一郎……”

身后人似是贪恋真田身上的温度，整个人都压在他身上，一双形状好看的丹凤眼慵懒地望向真田的浮世绘：“弦一郎从小就喜欢看这种色情的东西呢。”

“精市，这怎么能叫色情？”真田啪地一声合上了画册，一本正经道，“性爱本就是美好的行为，这些画更是让性爱成为了艺术，非常值得欣赏。再说，你喜欢的那些洋画，不也经常出现裸体吗？怎么到我这里就成了色情。”

腰部的压迫感瞬间消失，幸村如鬼魅般闪现在真田面前，抱起手臂冷冷道：“弦一郎，我就说了一句，你是打算用十句来反驳吗？”

真田果然一下子就没了脾气：“对……对不起，我……我只是想告诉你，我不是色情狂。”

“你当然不是色情狂，你是艺术家，”幸村一脚踩上了真田的要害处，蠕动着脚趾来来回回碾磨那根在浴衣下逐渐显形的物事，他凑近真田的脸庞，暧昧地在他耳旁吹了口气：“弦一郎，选一幅你喜欢的浮世绘来实践吧……”

话音未落，真田的身体已经比大脑更快地作出反应，他捏住幸村的脚踝，身子往前顶，径直将幸村扑倒在柔软的榻榻米上，双手撑在幸村脖子两侧，居高临下地望着被自己禁锢而动弹不得的恋人。

“弦一郎，这是什么画？”幸村软软地按着真田的胸口，依依浅笑。真田不得不对他感到有点佩服，即使遭遇自己的突然袭击，幸村依然能保持一幅云淡风轻的模样。

——不过，他很快就该又哭又叫了。

“与其模仿别人的作品，不如自己创作比较好。”

真田低声笑着，大手滑入浅蓝色浴衣，肆意地抚弄起光滑的皮肤，粗糙的掌心时不时磨过胸前的红珠，激起阵阵隐秘的快感。幸村咬紧牙关，才勉强遏住那可耻的呻吟——爽则爽矣，毕竟是在真田家，被发现就糟糕了。

原本就松垮垮的浴衣在真田的大动作下很快滑落肩头，幸村主动张开手臂，拥住了恋人坚实的臂膀，两具极富美感的肉体交缠在低暗的暖色灯光里，细碎的喘息与院子里的蝉声和鸣。

真田进入的时候，幸村低低呜咽了一声，双手胡乱地抓了两下，捧起恋人的脸，狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。真田被他的这种挑衅行为激得愈发失控，连着十几下整根抽出又全部撞进幸村的身体，直操得幸村双眼翻白，洁白的脚趾死死地抠进身下的榻榻米。

“弦一郎，精市，你们要不要吃草莓？”

刺耳的移门声和随之响起的温柔女声就像一盆刚化开的冰水，浇得情事正浓的两人顷刻间透心冰凉，幸村手忙脚乱地推开身上的真田，扯过扔在一旁的浴衣，胡乱地披在身上，低着头几乎不敢和站在门口的真田母亲对视。

新鲜的草莓滚落一地，艳红色的色泽在素色的榻榻米上格外醒目。真田母亲一脸惨白地望着儿子和他的幼驯染，颤巍巍地用手捂住嘴，那双与真田别无二致的琥珀色眸子里泛起了酸涩的水光。

终究还是瞒不过去了，幸村不是没想过有一天自己和真田的恋情会大白于天下，只是他一直抱有一种侥幸心理，一厢情愿地相信两人可以一直这样瞒着家人秘密交往下去。然而事情至此，他心下不由得弥漫起一阵无处安放的凄凉。

“弦一郎……”他低声呢喃着恋人的名字。

真田默默穿好衣服起身，一声不吭地攥住幸村的手指，望向母亲的眼神里是不容置疑的坚定。


	2. Chapter 2

作为一位传统的日本家庭主妇，真田母亲曾无数次想象过小儿子的未来——他大概会和一个温柔懂事的女孩恋爱，那女孩也许不是太美丽，却能用一整颗真心来待他，他们会甜甜蜜蜜地交往几年，然后顺利地结婚生子，像他的父亲和哥哥那样父慈子孝，家庭和睦。

然而，这一切却在她亲眼看到儿子从幸村身体里抽离时，彻底化为泡影。

她只能颤抖着问一句，是什么时候开始的。

“很久以前，高一的时候。”

——儿子的答案令她肝胆欲碎。

她心里升起一阵无助的自责感——身为母亲，她居然两年多都没有察觉到儿子和他的幼驯染有了越轨之事。真田读高中时，幸村常常来家里留宿，她原本只当他们是感情很好的幼驯染，还主动让他们住在一个房间，现在想来竟是为两人幽会创造了再好不过的条件。

她实在不是一个合格的母亲。

这件事后来闹得很不好看，向来保守的真田家家主弦右卫门当夜就要求真田立刻与幸村断绝一切联系，被拒绝后更是让真田母亲打电话找来了幸村的家人，两家人在真田家的客厅吵得不可开交，互相指责另一家的人带坏自己的孩子，让孩子成了“恶心的同性恋”，中产阶级引以为傲的优雅体面在一瞬间荡然无存。幸村全程都低着头，默默承受来自长辈们的恶言，骨节分明的手指下意识地拽紧了真田的衣角。

最终，坚决不肯分手的真田和幸村在第二天日出时分被同时逐出家门，并且除了衣物和行动电话外，什么也不许带走。

“他们是想用这种方式逼我们妥协。”

“但是，我们绝对不会让他们得逞。”

生命中的幸福很可能是幻象，而苦楚却总是真实又残忍。身无分文的二人无处可去，只能暂时在一处流浪汉聚居的桥洞里歇下脚。那些流浪汉多半邋邋遢遢，精神恍惚，不少还有严重的毒瘾，真田担心他们发起疯来会对幸村不利，便让幸村睡在靠墙的位置，自己挡在外侧，牢牢地将幸村护在怀里，近乎一宿未眠。

次日，饥肠辘辘的两人决定去找工作，他们只是两个刚刚高中毕业的年轻人，如今又被赶出家门，知道自己能糊口已实属不易，自然也就不指望什么高薪，因而很容易便在相隔百米的两家便利店找到了兼职店员的工作。这份工作收入微薄，唯一的福利是下班后可以随意带走冷柜里那些需要处理却实际上还没有腐坏的食物，再者就是员工休息室里可以免费淋浴，这几点对两人来讲颇有吸引力。真田甚至还饶有兴味地给幸村算了一笔账：“精市你看，我们两个努力点打工，很快就能租一间自己的小房间，不用住在桥洞下了。”

日子就这样一天天过去，真幸二人逐渐习惯了白天在便利店打工、晚上在桥洞下相拥而眠的生活，也一点点攒起了属于自己的积蓄，一切似乎都在往好的方向走。

可是他们忘了，神总是喜爱作弄自己的孩子。

那是一个大雨滂沱的深夜，真田收拾完店铺，匆匆忙忙地拎着一大袋食物去接幸村下班，却只见到幸村踉踉跄跄地走出店门，无力地跌下湿滑的台阶。

“精市！”

装满食物的袋子被甩出老远，黑色的雨伞无声落地，溅起小小的水花。

它在风吹雨打中苦苦支撑，宛如一朵被摧折的黑百合。


	3. Chapter 3

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

静滴药水有气无力地滴进速度控制器，沿着透明的软管流进那只几乎没有血色的手。真田颓然坐在病床边的椅子上，原本神采奕奕的琥珀色双眸因疲惫而泛红，却仍坚持一动不动地注视着病床上的幸村。

为什么还是没有保护好幸村呢？他怎么想不通，只好在内心一遍又一遍责怪自己——真田弦一郎，你真是太松懈了，四年前幸村在车站昏倒时，你就暗自发誓以后一定要护他周全，可到头来，你还是把他害得这么苦……

长着剥茧的手指轻柔地抚摩过苍白的面容，划过一声低沉的叹息：“精市，对不起。”

忽然，他的指尖传来些许凉意——

“弦一郎，你不必道歉的，”

幸村不知何时已经醒了，整个人仍是无精打采的，明明浑身上下洋溢着遮不住的病气，却硬生生挤出一丝笑容，轻轻搭住了真田的手，“真是，我又来闻药水味了……”

“你前阵子太累了，感冒引起了心肌炎，这几天就在医院好好休息吧。”真田哪里舍得看他这副模样，鼻子一酸就要落泪，然而又想着自己是男子汉绝顶不能哭，纠结之下眉毛鼻子一扭一扭，反倒让幸村笑开了怀：“弦一郎，你这是在故意逗我笑吗？”

“才没有，”真田别扭地别过头去，不让幸村看到他的眼睛，“精市，你一定要好好养病，快点好起来。”

“嗯，我一定会的，”幸村坚定地点点头，却又突然想起了什么，目光一下子黯淡下来，“这次我生病住院，会花掉不少钱吧……”

“精市，这不是你要操心的。”

“我们好不容易才有一点积蓄……”

“一定会再有的，所以，你要快点好起来，我们再一起去赚钱。”

真田用力握住幸村的手，两人的掌心紧紧相贴，一如那年关东大赛前在病房里那样，彼此传递着力量。

他们已经没有任何迷茫了。

然而，金钱依旧是个现实的问题。两人本就积蓄微薄，早在幸村入院那日就花掉了大部分钱，之后几天又只有真田一人有收入，可谓入不敷出。无奈之下，真田只好在原本的便利店工作之外，又找了一份零工，每天夜里下班后赶到红灯区向来往的路人发传单。

这不是一份体面的活。红灯区里鱼龙混杂，又有各方势力明争暗斗，稍有不慎便会结结实实挨一顿揍，饶是真田这种人高马大的运动健将，也不免吃一两次亏。

某天夜里，他终于忍不住施展拳脚，放倒了两个不知天高地厚问他要保护费的小流氓，正打算捡起一地的传单离开时，却被一个身材高大的男人拦在了巷口。那男人比真田还高不少，估摸着有一米九，面容俊逸而冷冽，一袭剪裁精良的黑色长风衣和红灯区的氛围格格不入。

“快滚！”真田不耐烦地揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，“不然连你一起揍了！”

男人却纹丝不动，冷冰冰地盯着真田，目光锐利得能把人穿透。

真田被他看得浑身不舒服，心里又憋着一口气，索性直冲那男人的面门挥了一拳。

男人轻轻松松躲开了他的攻击，一个闪身狠狠反制住真田的手腕。真田这才发现这个男人的力量大得出奇，他用尽全力也无法挣脱他的钳制。

“你到底想干什么！”真田咆哮道。

男人眼神冷淡而清明，上上下下打量真田一番，半晌才道：“你，很缺钱吧。”

他的语气不是疑问也不是轻蔑，就好像在描述一件稀松平常的事情。恰恰是这样的态度，又一次激怒了真田——

“那又怎样？关你什么事？给我放开！”

男人嘴角翘起一丝说不清道不明的弧度，径直松开了手，真田一个趔趄，差点因为重心不稳摔倒在地。

“走吧，一起去喝一杯，”男人道，“我请你。”


	4. Chapter 4

那个男人似乎在红灯区很吃得开，随便拐进一家酒吧，就有服务生恭恭敬敬地迎上来，领着他和真田去到一处隐蔽的卡座。迸发在灯红酒绿间的摇滚乐重重冲击着真田的耳膜，他不禁皱了皱眉。

果然，他不属于这种纵情声色的地方。

“幸会，在下德川和也。”男人从风衣口袋里掏出一张名片，摁在桌子上往真田的方向推了推。出于礼貌，真田在接过名片同时也报上了自己的大名：“在下真田弦一郎，幸会。”

借着低暗的灯光，真田发现德川的名片设计竟意外地对他胃口，风格简洁朴素，边边角角缀着一圈淡色的日式传统花纹，名片上“德川和也”四个字特地用了书法字体，显得格外刚劲有力，下面还有一行小字“株式会社SENSE JAPAN 社长”。

“看不出来你还是个社长。”真田随口恭维了一句。

德川眼中闪过一丝转瞬即逝的惊讶：“真田君……没有听说过SENSE JAPAN吗？”

“没有，我不喜欢流行事物。”

“可以理解，”德川点了点头，“那么请允许我向你介绍，SENSE JAPAN是我创立的一家影像公司，主营成人影片的拍摄和制作，我本人也是一位成人电影编导。”

“成人电影？”

“通俗地来讲，就是色情片。”

“哈？”真田吓得一把丢掉手里的名片，警惕地盯着德川，“你……你找我有何贵干？”

“我们目前需要你这一类型的演员，希望你能够加入我们。”

“不可能！”真田不假思索地拒绝了德川的邀请——开什么玩笑，他真田弦一郎从小家教严格，身世清白，怎么能去演色情片这种下流的东西？

“你现在需要钱，我可以给你足够的钱，只要你加入我们。”

“我不能背叛我的恋人！”真田撕心裂肺地向德川咆哮着，重重拍了一下桌子。巨大的声响引来酒吧里其他客人的侧目，就连那位端着餐盘准备上酒的女服务生也被吓到了，呆呆地站在原地不知所措。

“真田君，你太激动了，先坐下吧。”德川想去扶一下真田的手臂，却被真田躲开了。德川也不气，转过头冲女服务生笑了笑，算是替真田赔罪。回过神来的女服务生赶紧给两人上了酒，草草地来了句“Enjoy”便抱着餐盘走远了。

“这家酒吧的马丁尼很不错，真田君也可以试试。”德川轻抿一口杯中酒水，试图暂时转移话题，缓解一下两人之间的紧张气氛。

“拿走，我不能喝酒。”真田余怒未消，没好气道。

“……真田君是酒精过敏吗？很抱歉我没有事先……”

“不，是我还没满二十岁，不能喝酒。”

德川差点没把手里的酒杯扔在地上：“你……今年多大？”

“十九。”

怎么看也不像啊——德川苦笑着扶了扶额。第一眼看到真田时，他以为那是个陷入经济危机的中年男子，为了养家糊口不得不大半夜来红灯区发传单，却不想他其实只有十九岁，是个比自己都年轻的毛头小子。

不过，十九岁……喝不了酒的年纪，拍色情片却是刚刚好。

“你刚才说……你有个恋人？”德川旁敲侧击地试探，“是恋人问你要钱吗？”

“他才不是这种人，”想到幸村，真田就忍不住烦躁地抓了把头发，“他很好，也很坚强，是我太差劲了。”

“为什么？”

“我和他一起被家里赶出来，本来我们家境都还不错，现在却只能蜗居在桥洞里，我又没照顾好他，让他生病住院了……”

“所以，你是需要钱为他治病？”

“……是。”

——真是绝妙的攻入点。德川十指相绞，眉头微展，心下有了对策。

“真田君，我理解突然提出让你参演色情片，你心里没法接受，但是这个问题，我们可以慢慢谈，”一旦摸清真田内心的弱点，德川就放心大胆地开启了他的引诱攻势，这招对他而言屡试不爽，毕竟现下SENSE JAPAN不少小有名气的演员，也是他用这种循循善诱的方式招揽来的，“你的恋人现在生病住院，需要不少钱，出院后也要好好休养，才能完全恢复健康。可是，如果还是像之前一样住在桥洞下，恐怕就很难养好身体了。”

“话是这么说，可我也不能……”

果然，真田的态度明显软化了一些，比起方才那样大吼大叫的抗拒，他现在至少愿意听德川说下去。

“我懂，真田君是担心恋人知道你这样赚钱会难过，”德川继续道，“如果你愿意和我们会社签约的话，我会付清你恋人住院所有的费用，并且为你们提供一年的住房，前三部戏你不需要和对手演员有任何实质上的肢体接触，从第四部开始真枪实弹地拍摄。我相信这些时间足够你和你的恋人想清楚。另外，我还可以给你和你的恋人购买最好的医疗保险，这样即使生再大的病也不用担心花很多钱。”

“我……”真田不得不承认，德川开出的条件对自己相当有吸引力，倒不是说他在乎钱或者居住环境——这些他都不在意，他怎么样都无所谓的。令他真正心动的，是德川提供的东西能切实地解决眼下的困境，并且为幸村之后的生活带来保障。幸村，他是那么美好的人，他值得世间的一切幸福，他应该住在有落地窗的大房子里，躺在洒满阳光的地毯上安静地看书，而不是跟自己一起窝在那个肮脏阴暗的桥洞里艰难求生。

德川仿佛轻易就洞穿了真田的内心，不紧不慢道：“真田君既然那么珍视那位恋人，一定也很希望他过上衣食无忧的生活吧，你的这份苦心，他会理解的。”

“德川先生，你……真的能保证让幸村从此衣食无忧吗？”真田抬起头，犹疑地望向德川。

“自然，”德川爽快道，“你无需担心，我会把这些事项全部写进合同。”

真田捏着拳头，低头思忖了很久，久到面前马丁尼里的冰块都化为柔水，消失无踪。

“我答应你，但是，你一定要说话算话。”


End file.
